Beware: Whispy Woods!
Beware: Whispy Woods! is the fifth episode of the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is known for the first appearance of Whispy Woods. Synopsis Kirby finds a trail of apples and leads his friends into a frightful forest. King Dedede continues his wrath and starts cutting down the remainder of the trees. Kind Dedede then makes a speech for the citizens of Cappy Town that he is going to turn the once used-to-be Whispy Woods Forest into his own private Country Club. Whispy then comes back to life and takes Dedede's hammer. He whacks Dedede and Escargoon into the bunker and drops the apples from his tree. Using the hammer, Whispy whacks the apples he dropped into various locations, causing the forest to sprout back to life. Characters *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Tokkori *King Dedede *Escargoon *Whispy Woods (debut) *Sir Ebrum *Lady Like *Cappies *Animal Friends **Rick **Coo (flashback) *Pon & Con (debut) *Nruff & Nelly (debut) Episode Summary The episode starts off in Castle Dedede with King Dedede and the N.M.E. Sales Guy talking to each other. King Dedede demands an answer as to why he can't get any more monsters. The N.M.E. Sales Guy explains that Dedede owes $19,000,000+, but Dedede, angered, says that he is not going to pay them. The N.M.E. Sales Guy asks Dedede how he's going to get rid of Kirby. King Dedede pulls out a plant book titled Encyclopedia of Botanica and says that he'll take care of Kirby using this. Tiff is reading a book when she loses sight of Kirby. She asks Tuff and Tokkori if they have any idea where Kirby is. Worried, the trio goes to search for Kirby. Tokkori starts complaining that Kirby is gone for good and that they should just go home. However, Tiff and Tuff don't give up hope and drag Tokkori along with them. Little did they know that Kirby was nearby staring in the sky until he comes across an apple. Kirby starts to eat the apple when he notices a second, a third, and many more apples leading to the forest. He eats all the apples on the way and even takes one from Rick. Kirby eats the trail of apples all the way into the forest. Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori encounter Rick who says that Kirby just entered the forest; the trio also goes into the forest. Rick spots Melman coming from the forest and asked him what he was doing. Melman replies, saying that he just sent a letter from King Dedede. After searching for a while, Tokkori decides to camp out for the night, with no sign of Kirby. However, Tiff tells them that they should go to the right to go tell Chief Bookem that Kirby is missing. Unfortunately, it turns out that they are lost and Tokkori starts to panic. Tiff tells Tokkori to fly in the air and see if he can find a way out. Meanwhile, a worried Lady Like tells her occupied husband, Sir Ebrum, that Tiff and Tuff went to go play with Kirby, but she knows that the king and Escargoon want to get rid of Kirby. Little did she know, however, that her conversation was being eavesdropped by the king and Escargoon themselves. As Lady Like starts to babble, Escargoon asks Sir Ebrum where are their kids, and he replies that he doesn't know. Escargoon says that the kids are okay as long as they're not in Whispy Woods Forest, and he and King Dedede walk off, laughing. Back in the woods, without a sign of Tokkori, Tiff and Tuff wonder where he went, then they hear a rustle in a nearby bush. Tuff, not knowing what danger lurks behind the bush, lunges at it with a stick and whacks the creature that was behind it. It turns out that the "monster" was just Kirby. Relieved, the trio laughs; then Tokkori appears, frightened. Tiff asks Tokkori if he found a way back to Cappy Town. Tokkori says that he did, but when he tried to come back, he became lost, but he "kept his cool". The four then decided to camp out for the night and set up a campfire. Unknowingly, however, the group was burning Whispy's leaves off. Angered, Whispy causes a tremor and tells the group to put out the fire. The group becomes scared and looks around to find nobody around. Whispy then uproots his roots and use them as a barrier to prevent the delinquents from running. Tiff tries to reason with Whispy, but Whispy refuses to listen. Whispy Woods says that the group is here to destroy him. He spreads out his branches and drops hundreds of apples on them, burying them in a mountain of apples. Kirby attempts to suck them up, but his mouth just gets flooded with them. Right afterward, King Dedede and Escargoon show up, commenting on how the group is buried under an "appleanche." Whispy thanks Dedede for warning him about the intruders and also states that he is defenseless without his apples. Escargoon then tells Whispy that they are after him and Dedede claims that he used the letter so he could follow Melman into showing them the location of Whispy. Shocked, Whispy realizes that Dedede wants to cut down the whole forest. The king whips out a chainsaw and charges toward Whispy, slicing him in half. Whispy's body falls on the apple pile, knocking Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Tokkori out of the pile. In the pile of the forest, Kirby and the gang realize that Dedede had made a trap all along, such as laying out the apple trail and tricking Whispy into believing they were trying to destroy him so he can cut down the whole forest. Three of Whispy's followers trap the group yet again, demanding if they were the ones that destroyed Whispy. The group responds denies it, but one of the trees smacks Kirby, knocking three apples out of him. The three trees converse with the group that if hey could find an apple with Whispy's life force, it could revive him. However, while the three trees attempt to save Whispy, Dedede uses his tank's grappler to grab the group of four and shove them inside the back compartment of the tank. King Dedede then continues his wrath and starts cutting down the remainder of the trees. Kind Dedede then makes a speech for the citizens of Cappy Town that he is going to turn the once used-to-be Whispy Woods Forest into his own private Country Club. This makes the citizens exasperated and Tiff and Tuff start to protest to bring Whispy Woods back. King Dedede sends his Waddle Dees on the duo and goes to tee off Kirby. Kirby then falls asleep and wakes up in an imaginary world surrounded by apples, but there is a sparkling apple that stands out from the rest. Just before King Dedede is about to tee off Kirby, Kirby spits out the sparkling apple which becomes embedded in the ground. The sparkling apple turns out to contain Whispy's life force. Whispy then comes back to life and takes Dedede's hammer. He whacks Dedede and Escargoon into the bunker and drops the apples from his tree. Using the hammer, Whispy whacks the apples he dropped into various locations, causing the forest to sprout back to life. The episode then ends with King Dedede and Escargoon lost in the forest while Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori are eating some of Whispy's apples. Changes in the dub *Realizing that a chainsaw would be "inappropriate" for a children's cartoon show on American TV, 4Kids digitally edited the chainsaw that King Dedede is using into a laser chainsaw with its blade digitally edited into a laser blade. The same was done for Dedede's chainsaw in later episodes. *In the Japanese script, during King Dedede's speech about his new country club, he jokingly remarks that Whispy Woods has been replaced by Tiger Woods, referring to the famous real-life golfer. In the English dub, the only golf reference he makes is "double bogey." *Sir Ebrum and Lady Like's scene is shortened in the dub. In the Japanese version, Escargoon gives a wink. *This segment was later used in the Dedede: Comin' at Ya! opening in Cartoon Buffoon. The scene remained in the English version of the episode. *In the Japanese version, Kirby says "barbecue" while looking at Tokkori. In the dub, however, he only says "poyo." Trivia * It was never explained how Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Tokkori got out of the back compartment of Dedede's Tank. It's possible that Meta Knight (who is nowhere to be seen in the episode) freed them off-screen. it:Il mistero di Whispy Woods ja:怒れ! ウィスピーウッズ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes